robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Humdrum
Humdrum was a loanerbot that appeared in Season 1 of Robot Wars: Extreme Warriors and Nickelodeon Robot Wars. It was a silver, circular spinning drum or 'tuna can' robot with two flailing maces, similar to Mauler. In Extreme Warriors, it was renamed Joker and given to the Sylvan Lake Robot Warriors after their robot, who was also called Joker, was lost in transit to England. With a slightly different appearance, Humdrum competed in the Robot Rebellion of the Nickelodeon series, under Team Robot Dojo. Robot History Season 1 In Extreme Warriors, Humdrum was referred to as Joker, the name of the robot that the team had originally intended to enter with. Joker competed in the Tag Team Terror alongside Falcon. In the first round, they faced General Chompsalot and Run Away. Falcon started with General Chompsalot. Both robots quickly tagged the others and Joker attacked Run Away, but then the wedge shaped machine got under the full body spinner and lifted it up. General Chompsalot came in without being tagged and lifted Joker onto the flame pit. Strangely, Falcon didn't come out to help Joker. Dead Metal rescued Joker from the flames and Run Away activated the pit of oblivion. Sir Killalot suddenly picked up Run Away for no reason and carried it around the arena and left it on the floor flipper, where it was flipped back onto its front. Cease was called after this and the Judges put through General Chompsalot and Run Away. In the third place playoff, Joker and Falcon faced Tricerabot and Rosie the Riveter. Here, Falcon and Rosie the Riveter started. The two robots clashed slightly, then Joker and Tricerabot came in to join them. Team Juggerbot's robots attacked Falcon, and Joker was only able to increase the damage done to their teammate by hitting it with its maces. Joker then lost its ability to spin, and it and Falcon were shoved over and over again by the opposition. Joker and Falcon were both immobilised after this brutal assult. Sgt. Bash set Tricerabot on fire, but it was able to pit both Falcon and Joker (and itself in the process), although the latter had already been counted out. Joker was also one of the four robots representing the US in the War of Independence event. First, it faced Spawn Again, a UK robot with a flipper. However, just one attack from Joker immobilized it. This was Joker/Humdrum's sole victory in ten battles. In the second round, Joker faced General Chompsalot once again. General Chopmsalot straight away went for Joker and tore off one of its maces, then shoved it around the arena. The robots exchanged blows for a bit. Joker eventually activated the pit but drove straight into Dead Metal's CPZ, where the house robot attacked it. Both Dead Metal and Joker then got stuck over the Pit, but it was raised back up. After escaping, Joker was grabbed by General Chompasalot and very nearly pitted it, but in the end wasn't able to. Cease was called with Joker smoking and the judges put General Chompsalot through. Nickelodeon Humdrum teamed up with Squirmin Vermin to battle against the House Robots. It spun up, and ricocheted off Shunt when the house robot approached it. However, it had trouble getting up to offensive spinning speed again, and Shunt punctured its top. Shunt then hit the pit release, and pushed Humdrum around, but not down the pit. Dead Metal grabbed Humdrum and easily sawed through its top. To add to the competitors' problems, Sir K entered the arena. After disposing of Squirmin Vermin, it picked up the lifeless Humdrum and crumpled its shell. Humdrum was at last put to rest on the dropzone, where it was pelted by scrap metal. Results |} |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 1 *Losses: 4 Category:Loanerbots Category:Nickelodeon competitors Category:US Series competitors Category:Robots with alternate versions Category:Full Body Spinners Category:Robots with Flails